The Consequences Of Hating Brendan Brady
by ThePigeonsAreLoose
Summary: Has Brendan pushed Ste away too far this time. Or will the new guy, Joshua, come and fill Brendan's place. Sequel to 'The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Bady.'
1. What Do I Do?

Disclaimer: Yay Sequel! Oh I don't own anything. Except O/C Joshua. P.S. Only will be a short chapter to get me going. Enjoy.

The Consequences Of Hating Brendan Brady

_Previously_

_Macca and Ste walked in to the bar and got themselves a seat near the bar. Brendan followed them there and hid in the background, making sure neither of them saw him, and his deathly glare had never left the back of Macca's head._

"_See, you just kissed a man and didn't get punched for it." I nodded and looked around. I was a little bit confused. "Don't worry it doesn't mean anything, besides you're not my type." He said and I laughed at him. "I'll be right back, need the loo." I said and he nodded at me and I walked to the bathroom._

_I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom. I looked around the club and saw Macca was gone so I started walking out side but before I opened the door I heard Brendan's voice. "I want you gone. Today." I looked out the door window and saw Brendan pinning Macca to the wall. Which could only have meant trouble. So I bolt out the door and run straight over to them and try push Brendan off Macca. "Get Off Him!" I yelled and pushed again. "I meant it Brendan! Let go!" I shouted again and he let go of Macca. I looked at him angrily. But he just looked back at me. No emotion at all. And then he leaned close to me and tried to kiss me. But I turned my head before he could. I swear I heard him growl. "I want you gone, here's enough for a plane ticket, get lost now!" Brendan shouted at Macca. Macca seemed to listen and ran off as fast as he could. "Let's go Stephen." He said and tried to pull me away with him. "No." I said and moved away from him. "Stephen. Now!" He shouted at me. I shook my head. "No, you can't treat people like that." I said and ran off after Macca. "Stephen!" He shouted after me._

"_Yes, Brendan is crazy! If I were you I would as well." He shouted at me and I looked confused. "Why?" I asked him and he looked at me like I was the dumbest person in the world. "Don't you see it Ste? He's in love with you!"_

Chapter 1: What Do I Do?

Ste's POV

"Where have you been?" Amy said as I opened the flat door. I sighed and sat down on the couch. "It's been a very long day." I said and thought back over what happened today.

_Two Hours Ago_

"He's in love with you!"Macca shouted at me. I shook my head. He can't be in love with me. Brendan Brady doesn't love anyone but his family. "You're crazy. He doesn't love me." I said and he shook his head and looked me straight in the eye. "Ste I saw the way he looked at you. He has never looked so scary. He looked at you like he owned you. He never even looked at his wife like that. And if I was you I would get away as fast as you can from him. Or you'll just get hurt." Was all he said and he ran past me and got in to a taxi. "Macca!" I shouted after the taxi as I sped off. And I was left there to think over things. Brendan doesn't own me. And he certainly doesn't love me. Macca must have gone mad. I mean it can't be true. Can it. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." I turned around and saw Brendan standing there. "I'm not the one you should apologising to." I said to him and he looked down at the floor. "Macca was here to cause trouble between you and me. He was jealous that I wasn't with him any more. He needed to go." He said and looked at me again. "Yeah well you can't force people to do what you want." I said and started walking off. "Stephen." He said and followed me. "Leave me alone." I said and carried on walking. Until I felt him tightly grip my arm and make me stop in my tracks to turn to face him. "Don't walk away from me Stephen." He growled at me. I was scared, the last time he said that I ended up with a broken hand. "Please don't be mad at me." He whispered so quietly I barely heard him. "I'm not sure how to feel right now, I just need space, please." He sighed and let go of me. "Just call me later yeah. Good." He said and walked off. I took a deep breath and started walking back to my flat.

On the way back to my house I saw loads of boxes right outside the house right next to my flat. Someone must be moving in. "Oh hey Ste." I heard Doug Carter say in his American voice. He does a lot of favours for Brendan now and then so I've seen him around. Although he does make Carmel McQueen seem like Stephen Fry from time to time. But he's an all right guy in general. "Hey you moving in." I said pointing to the boxes. "Yeah me and Ethan are moving in with one of his friend's from school, he's called Joshua Bale." He said and I nodded, at least we have some good people moving in. Could be worse like the McQueens. Don't think I could handle seeing Myra every day. Would have to move myself. "Well I'm working late tonight, you guys should come to Chez Chez in a bit. Could probably persuade Cheryl to get you some drinks." I said and he smiled. "Thanks Ste, I guess we'll see you later then." He said and we said goodbye. He walked in to his house and I opened the door to my flat. "Where have you been?" Amy said as I opened the flat door. I sighed and sat down on the couch. "It's been a very long day."

Hope you like it.

I have a picture of what Josh will look like.  
>Found the first picture I thought would do so I don't know who the guy really is.<p>

Tell me what you think.

Thanks

Nathan XD


	2. New Guy On The Block

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. P.S. Can't remember if I said it last time. But I put a picture of what Josh looks like on my profile. Because it would take ages to figure out. Enjoy.

The Consequences Of Hating Brendan Brady

Chapter 2: New Guy On The Block.

Ste's POV

_At Chez Chez_

"Oh Hiya Ste you're early." Cheryl said and smiled as I walked towards the bar. "Yeah I just took the kids to their Granddad's for the night. Might as well get started." I said and put my Chez Chez hoodie on. "Good. Brendan should be here soon, he's not been in a good mood lately, try and cheer him up." Cheryl said. I just shrugged and walked behind the bar. "I'll try." I said and cleaned some of the glasses.

_One Hour Later_

"Hey Ste." I heard Doug yell through the blaring music. I looked up from the till and saw him standing in front of the bar with three other people. I remember two of them. One was Riley Costello, future foot ball star, and the other was Ethan Scott, a police detective. The other guy must be the new guy Doug told me about. Joshua I think he's called. "Hey, you guys want a drink?" I asked them and all of them nodded. "Awesome." Doug shouted as I gave them all a beer and Doug, Ethan and Riley went to chat up some girl's who probably were so drunk they didn't know which way was up. "I'm Josh." The new guy said and held out his hand. "I'm Ste." I replied and shook his hand. "So you new around here then?" I asked him, trying to get to know him. He's not bad looking and he seems really nice. "No, went to school here with Ethan and Riley but my parents left to live abroad, so I moved in to my own flat. You live next door right?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah although I apologise in advance." I said and he looked confused. "Why?" He asked me. "My kids can be a right handful." I said and his expression changed from confused and shocked. "Kids?"He asked and I laughed. "Yeah, Me and my ex, we have two kids. Leah and Lucas." I said proudly. I always get a smile when I talk about them, it's a father's ego I guess. "God you look to young to have kids." He said and I smiled. "I'm 22, guess you can say it wasn't planned, but I wouldn't change it." I said and he nodded. "So tell me about you know. What do you do?" I asked. He smiled and said. "I work as a assistant at the school. If the kids need any help I'm there." I smiled. "My ex, Amy, has applied to do that. She has an interview for it today." I said. "Well that's cool. If she gets it maybe we could see each other more." He said in a flirtatious way. He couldn't be flirting with me could he? "Yeah that would be fun." I said. Surprised I said anything at all. "Hey Josh come have some fun!" Doug shouted from the other side of the club. He was wasted and dancing like an absolute idiot. Me and Josh were both laughing our heads off. "I should get him home. He will be living this down until he dies." Josh said and we watched as Ethan and Riley stumble over to Doug and pick him up from the floor from where he just passed out. "Bye Ste, I'll see you later." Josh said. "Bye." I said and then he went over to help his friends home. "Stephen, my office." Oh boy.

"So, who was your new friend?" Brendan said pacing back and forth like he was stressed. "Josh? He's my new neighbour, moved in with Doug and Ethan. I was being nice and said hello to him." I explained to him. So that's why he was stressed, he thought I was flirting with someone else. Well I was, technically but I didn't realise I was. "Well you two looked really happy, laughing like idiots. That's more than saying hello." He said and his pacing got faster and faster. "Brendan stop you're making me dizzy. And we were laughing at Doug, he passed out on the floor." I said and he stopped and looked at me. "Don't talk to him any more." He said with a serious look on his face. "You're joking right."I said. "Do I look like I am joking. Don't. Talk. To. Him. Any more." He said and I laughed. "You've lost it. You don't get to tell me what to do. Or who I can talk to." I said and walked out, storming straight to the bar to finish my shift. If he thinks he can control everything I do he is wrong.

"See ya Ste, have a good night, hope you can stay away from our new neighbour." Cheryl said jokingly. Cheryl knows all about me. Well, she knows I'm gay but she doesn't know that I have been sleeping with her closeted brother. "Ha ha." I said sarcastically. She only said it because she tried her luck with Josh, Doug and Ethan. And the only thing she did was terrify them. It was funny when they all saw her in the club. I thought Doug wet himself, probably did, it was hilarious. "Bye." I said and walked out of the club. I got to my flat and I could here singing from the new neighbours. Well it was singing I guess, it was all slurred and I could hear things crashing. Then the door open and Josh walked out. "Hey, you just getting home?" He asked and smiled. "Yeah, late night shift sucks, but it pays the rent." I said and smiled back at him. "Well I'm sure it's better than the party in there. Doug woke up, started singing, Ethan and Riley joined in now they wont stop. I even tried to stop them by knocking them over, they just got louder."I laughed as a imagined the scene. "Well I'm going to say night to the kids. Do you want to come in?" I asked him as I opened my front door. "Can't got to make sure the three imbeciles don't wreck too much. Maybe some other time." He said and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Tell me what you think.

Thanks.

Review please.

Nathan XD


	3. It's Over

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. P.S. With the pregnancy story line, I've figured out who it will be. Definitely not Rae. And there wont be any miscarriage. Enjoy.

The Consequences Of Hating Brendan

Chapter 3: It's Over.

Brendan's POV

I don't like him. I don't like him at all.

"_Well I'm going to say night to the kids. Do you want to come in?" _

"_Can't got to make sure the three imbeciles don't wreck too much. Maybe some other time." _

"_Yeah, I'd like that."_

Oh I bet he'd like that. He just wants to hump and dump poor Stephen. Not on my watch. Stephen's been through way too much. Most of it is my fault. But that's not my point. Stephen has a poor sense of judging people. Not his fault, he just had shit parents who didn't give a damn about him, so he thinks people who say hi are just friendly people. But I know better. And the way that John, or Jack I really don't really remember his name nor do I care, will try and hurt Stephen. And if you think I wont try and prevent that then think again. That guy has to go. And fast. But first is time to talk to Stephen.

Ste's POV

"Night Ste." Amy said as she walked in to her room. "Right lets get you two in bed."I said out loud to the kids who were asleep on my lap. I pick them up and carry them to their room. I put them both in their beds and kiss them on the head. Then I heard a knocking on the door. "Stephen." I faintly hear knowing that it was Brendan. I quickly leave the kids to open the door. "Shhh The kids are asleep." I whisper and slightly move outside the door. "We need to talk." He simply said. "About?" I asked, I'm too tired to even remember what time it is. "Before. I know you were angry and I forgive you for walking out on me." OK now I am fully awake. "You forgive me? For what, not being bossed around by you. You should apologise to me for being an absolute prick to me." I am almost yelling at him. "Keep your voice down! Don't want the whole village to hear us." Ah, now we're back on this. The whole 'I'm not gay to the public eye' thing. "Actually I don't care any more Brendan. It's your problem not mine." I said and went to walk back in to the flat when Brendan grabbed me by the collar and slammed me against the wall. "Stop walking away from me!"He growled his grip getting tighter. "Brendan get off me." I squeaked as all the air was coming back to me. He sighed and did as I asked. "I'm sorry Stephen." He whispered at me. But I've had enough. He can't just try and hurt me then apologise and think everything is OK. Because I'm not that guy. I'm not the guy who lets people beat him up then forgive them and wait until they do it all over again. I've been that person. It was a nightmare. And I'm never going back. Then the words I thought I would never say came out of my mouth. "Brendan we're over."

Brendan's POV

"Brendan we're over."  
>Those three words came crashing down like a ton of brick. And I was right underneath them. "What?" Was the only thing that came to my mind. He couldn't be saying these words. I can't be over. "We're done. I've had it with being hurt all the time. I'm not some toy you can control." He said and he looked like he was about to cry. To be honest I feel like crying to. But hopefully I can make him see sense. "Look, don't be so rash, I can change. I promise. Please tell me what I have to do to get you to see that." I said shakily. I'm not good with words, but if I can show him I care then he wont leave me. "Come out." He whispered. What? What did he mean come out? "Huh?" I said. "Tell someone, anyone about us, because I'm tired of being you're little dirty secret." He said and looked at me like he was waiting for an answer. I can't do that. I don't want people to know about this. It's none of their business. "I can't. You know why. Please pick something else." I said to him but he just shook his head. "It's not worth it. You're answer just showed me that I'm doing the right thing."He whispered and I saw tears falling from his eyes. "Why is it so important to you that I tell people. Isn't this good enough?" I asked pointing to both of us. "No it's not, because every time I end up hurt, and I'm not going to get hurt any more." He turned around and went to walk inside. But before he could shut the door I put my foot in the way. "Stephen please don't do this." I begged him. But he just looked at me. More tears in his eyes. "I thought I was falling in love with you, when Macca told me he thought you loved me I was so happy. I got this crazy idea in my head that we could forget about everyone else and just be with each other." He admitted. "We can." I said but he just tried shutting the door again. "No because you don't want people to know about us. And it kills me, because can only be close when no one is around, and I don't want that any more. I actually want the whole village to know who I belong to. But I guess it's not you." He kicked my foot out of the way and closed the door. Before it was fully closed I heard him say. "Enjoy the closet, Brendan, because one day you'll be the only one left in it." And then it was official. Me and Stephen were over.<p>

Tell me what you think.

P.S Probably wont update as much for a few weeks. Because I just got my GCSE results and I have sixth form enrolment and an induction as well. Plus I need to work a routine so I can handle everything.

Please comment.

Thanks

Nathan XD


	4. Problems Ensue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Consequences Of Hating Brendan Brady

_Previously_

"_Brendan we're over."  
>"What?" <em>

"_We're done. I've had it with being hurt all the time. I'm not some toy you can control." _

"_Look, don't be so rash, I can change. I promise. Please tell me what I have to do to get you to see that." _

"_Come out."_

"_Huh?" _

"_Tell someone, anyone about us, because I'm tired of being you're little dirty secret." _

"_I can't. You know why. Please pick something else." _

"_It's not worth it. You're answer just showed me that I'm doing the right thing."_

"_Why is it so important to you that I tell people. Isn't this good enough?"_

"_No it's not, because every time I end up hurt, and I'm not going to get hurt any more." _

"_Stephen please don't do this."_

"_I thought I was falling in love with you, when Macca told me he thought you loved me I was so happy. I got this crazy idea in my head that we could forget about everyone else and just be with each other." _

_We can."_

"_No because you don't want people to know about us. And it kills me, because can only be close when no one is around, and I don't want that any more. I actually want the whole village to know who I belong to. But I guess it's not you." _

"_Enjoy the closet, Brendan, because one day you'll be the only one left in it." And then it was official. Me and Stephen were over._

Chapter 4: Problems Ensue.

Ste's POV

I can't believe I just did that. I broke up with him. I didn't want to. God I didn't want to. But it was for the best. I know it is. If I stayed with him any longer, I would just get myself hurt more and more everyday. I sighed and dropped down on to my bed. "Are you OK?" Amy said from my bedroom door. "No." I mumbled and I felt the bed sink a little and Amy wrapped her arms around me. "I heard all of it. You did the right thing." She whispered to me. I felt all my emotions just mash together and I started crying. "R-Really? D-Doesn't feel like it."I sobbed. "Tell you what, my dad can keep the kids tomorrow, and we can go out and drown your sorrows. OK?" She said and I nodded yes. That seems like the best idea in the world right now. And we spent the rest of the night like this.

"Daddy! Mummy!" Lucas shouted from his room and I groaned. I heard Amy do the same thing. "I'll get them." I said and got up from my bed and walked out to the kids room. "Daddy." Lucas said cheerily, holding his arms out for a hug. I smiled and picked him up and give him a great big cuddle. After I call in sick for work. I am just going to spend all day with my family. "Hungry." Lucas simply stated. "Me too."I said to him and I moved to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. "Leah you coming to eat?" I shouted and I heard little footsteps behind me. "Morning Princess." I said and smiled down at her. She mumbled something, rubbed her eyes and sat with her brother. I laughed. "So what do you feel like today?" I asked them. "Toasty!" Lucas shouted enthusiastically. Leah nodded her head as well. "Toast it is then." I put the toast in the toaster and went to open the curtains in the kitchen. As soon as I opened them I saw Brendan there, he looked like he was about to knock on the window. I felt my whole body drop. He looked a mess. His eyes were red and his hair was scruffy. And he was wearing the same clothes as last night. "Stephen. Let me in." He said. I sighed and shook my head. "Just go away Brendan." I said. "Stephen please we need to talk." I looked away and saw Amy walk over to me and shut the blinds. "Stay away or else." She said and I watched Brendan walk away. "You can't let him trick you in to letting him in Ste. Or you'll just end up hurt again." Amy said. I sighed. "Tonight keeps looking better and better." I said and she smiled.

_Later That Night._

"Ste you ready yet?"Amy shouted as she walked through the front door. "Yeah one sec. How was your dad?" I asked her as I walked out of my room and grabbed my coat. "He's fine loves having the kids around. Plus they were really happy to see him so that made him smile." She said and I finished putting my coat on and grabbed my phone. "So where are we going?" I asked her and she smiled. "I found a good bar on the way their back so lets go. My dad has a key so he'll bring the kids home tomorrow. So we don't have to worry about anything." I smiled at her. I guess I only just realised how much we've changed since we broke up. "Let's go."

_The Next Morning_

"Hello!" I heard Mike shout as he opened the door. I let out a big groan. My head is pounding and I feel like my stomach is on fire. "Daddy." I heard Leah say as she walked in to my room and sit on top of the quilt. "Hey Princess." I said groggily as I sat up in bed. "Why is Mummy sleeping in your bed?" She asked and looked next to me. I followed her gaze and saw Amy sleeping with her back to us. And by the look of it. She was naked. First I have to get Leah out first before I really check. "Shh. Don't wake her up. Go play with your brother for a sec." I said. "OK." She smiled and walked out of the room. As soon as she was out of the room I turned to Amy and shook her. "Amy wake up." I said and shook her again. She just swung her arm out and groaned. "Go away Ste." She said. "You're in my bed." I simply said hoping that would wake her. She shot up in an instant. "Why am I in you're bed?" She asked and I shook my head. Then it all came back to me. "Please tell me you're not naked." I said and she looked under the quilt. She looked back at shook her head. "Are you naked?" She asked. I didn't even need to look down to know I was. "Oh god I remember everything. We had sex didn't we?" She said and I nodded. She groaned and fell back to the bed. "Uh we should talk about this later, the kids could walk in any minute." I said and looked around for my underwear. After I found all my clothes I started getting dressed. Amy did the same. "Amy. Ste. I'm going now." Mike shouted from the front room. "OK bye Dad." Amy shouted and got up from my bed. Now fully clothed she said. "I have to take the kids to nursery, meet us a Relish a after and we can talk about this then OK." Amy said and I nodded. Then she walked out of my room. How drunk did we get last night.

_At Relish_

"Over here." Amy said as I walked in to Relish. I sat down next to her. "So are we going to talk or eat first." I say and she shrugged. "How bout both. I already ordered a burger for us." She said and I smiled. "So...last night." I said trying to get the conversation going. "It was just a one off." She said and I looked at her. "You were upset about Brendan, and I was lonely because Lee went back to the crazy Leanne." She said and I nodded. "And it's not like we haven't done it before, so we're cool?" I asked her and she nodded. I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her. "Good."

That's all today.

Yes Amy is the one who will get pregnant. It was mainly because that Ste is gay and it was the only way I could even try to explain it.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.

T-Hank you.

Nathan XD


	5. Everybody But Ste Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 5: Everybody But Ste Knows.

Ste's POV

"Well how was you night. Hope your day of skyving was worth it." Cheryl joked as Me and Chez set up the club. I laughed. "How did you know?" I asked her. "I was awake when you and Amy came home. Kind of hard not to hear you shouting all the way to your flat. So good night?" She replied. "Yeah you know, got drunk oh and I slept with Amy." I said knowing that would floor her. "What!" She shouted out loud. "Shh!" I said not knowing if anyone was here. I know I shouldn't be blabbing it out, because if Brendan knew he would have a field day messing with me and Amy. And that is something I want to avoid. "How the hell did that happen?" She asked shocked. "You're gay right?" I laughed. "Yes I'm gay you idiot. But we got drunk, and we were both lonely. Plus considering we have a son together it wasn't like it was the first time we did it." I said. "Wow, so what does it mean?" She asked. "Nothing, we just called it a one of. And if you don't tell anyone everything will go on as normal." 

_Three Weeks Later._

"Daddy!" Lucas and Leah said excitedly as I walked in to their room. "Come here you two. Lets get some breakfast."I smiled at them and pick them both up in my arms. Both of them giggling at me as I put them down in front of the telly. "Where's Mummy?" Leah asked me. "She's probably being a lazy bum and is still in bed." I said and tickled her. Lucas was too stuck in to Sponge bob to notice. "Lets wake her up." I said and picked Leah up. Before I could open the door, Amy barged past and ran to the bathroom. "Amy?" I said as I walked to the bathroom. When I saw her crouched over the toilet I put Leah down with Lucas and ran back to Amy. I held her hair back as she threw up. After she stopped throwing up I helped her to the couch. "Are you OK?" I asked her. To be honest she hasn't been looking well all week. She nodded. "Yeah I feel fine now. Can you take the kids to nursery, I'm going to go to the doctors today." I nodded and started to get the kids fed and ready.

Brendan's POV

_At Chez Chez_

"Hey can we talk?" Warren asked as he knocked on my office door. "What's up Foxy?" I asked. "Danny's men. They have that stupid DC Scott tracking down leads on trying to find Danny. Thought you should have a heads up. Because knowing a copper like I do, he will be asking questions." Was all he said and walked out. Perfect. All day I have been thinking of ways to get Stephen to talk to me and now, dare I say it, Foxy has given me the answer. I can get him to come in and then we can talk. I might as well help clean up. And when I came out Chez was the only one there. "Where's Foxy gone?" I asked her. "Home, I let him go home early." She said smiling at me. It's gross. My worst enemy/ best friend at times dating my sister. "One of the perks of dating the boss huh?" I joked. She scowled at me. "For that you can do all the cleaning up. Did I leave my bag in your office? I can't find it." She said looking around. "Let me check." I said and walked in to my office. When I found her bag I headed for the door. But before I can I hear Amy Barnes say. "Cheryl can I talk to you?" I hid behind the door, she probably wouldn't want to have me in their with her anyway. "Sure what's up you look upset." I heard Chez say. "I know Ste told you about the other night." Wait what happened the other night? I know they came home stinking drunk, I remember hearing her laugh when Stephen fell in to the door. Never could hold his alcohol that lad. "Yeah what about it, thought you said it was a one time thing." Chez said. "Yeah well I just came back from the doctors." Amy said. Now I'm interested. "Are you all right?" I heard my sister say. "I'm pregnant." Really? Now that I would have never have expected. I mean jeez how fertile is this girl. Three kids and she's 21. "Wow! What did Ste say?" She asked. Bet he would have had a field day when she told him. "I haven't yet." Well now. That's some dirt I like. I have something to hold over little miss knocked up. "Amy why haven't you?" Chez asked. "Because I'm scared. I mean three kids Cheryl. I can barely look after myself half the time. I don't know if I could do it. I don't know if Ste could do it." Hang on a minute. Why would he care that much? "Amy, he's the father, he has to know." "What!" I shouted a little too louder than I thought.

That's all today.

Please review.

Thanks

Nathan XD


	6. You're Pregnant!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Consequences Of Hating Brendan Brady

Chapter 6: You're Pregnant!

Brendan's POV

"_Amy, he's the father, he has to know."_

"What!"I shouted too loud for my liking. I looked out the door and saw Cheryl and Amy looking mad at me. "Eavesdrop much?" Amy snarled at me. I just look at her like she was insane. "So you and Stephen are having another kid?" I asked her. That would mean they must have slept together and Stephen wouldn't do that would he? "Yes I am. Why jealous?" Amy growled and I laughed. She's playing a very vicious game. Trying to make me slip up and tell my sister about me and Stephen. "Not really, got my own kids haven't I. Oh Chez you're bag is in the office." I told and she went to get it. "My my Amy. Quite a predicament you're in huh. I wonder what Stephen will say when you tell him. If you tell him is more like it." I say and laugh at her. "Brendan I swear, you tell Ste about this before I'm ready, I will expose you as the scared little gay man you really are. How would Cheryl feel, or Warren?" She said. I could feel my cheek twitching like crazy. It tends to do that when I lose control. I don't know what else to say so I just walk away and leave the club. I was walking around town when I saw Stephen. But he wasn't alone.

Ste's POV

"So how is it living with Doug and Ethan?" I asked Josh as we walked around town. "Fun, all though I never realised how much of girls they both are, always a fight for the bathroom between them two. Quite funny." He said and laughed. "So has anyone caught your eye yet?" I asked him. He looked nervous about that question. I wonder why? "Uh well that's why I asked to talk. I'm just going to stay this, even though I'm probably going to be shot down and I OK with that because it's not the first time that's happened but I hope it doesn't happen." He took a deep breath. "I'm babbling aren't I?" I nodded and laughed at him. "Just a little." He smiled. "OK, what I was trying to say was would you like to go out sometime with me?" He asked me. I was shocked. "You like me?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yeah I know it sounds cheesy but I can't stop thinking about you. And I don't care if you say no or you're not gay but I thought you should know." He stated and I smiled. I liked the honesty. "Yes." He looked confused. "Yes?" He asked. "Yes I would like to go out sometime. I think it would be fun." I said and he got this really goofy smile on his face. "Great, well I have to go now, How about drinks at Chez Chez tonight?" I nodded and he walked away, smiling like an idiot. I turned the other way and when I looked up, Brendan was a few steps away from me. I know this sounds crazy, but he looked hurt. Before I could say anything he walked away.

_Later That Night._

Brendan's POV

_At Chez Chez_

"Hey can I get a beer." A customer asked and when I looked up, I saw it was that Joe guy or whatever his name was, and he was smiling right at me. Such a dumb move. The arse has the nerve to ask Stephen on a date right in front of me. Granted he didn't know I was there but he seriously has a death wish. Lucky for me my master mind came up with a plan to put a stop to that little date for a while. "You know I thought I might say I saw you asking out young Stephen there. Caught your eye did he?" I asked in a friendly manner. All though on the inside I was seething. "Yeah I guess. He should be meeting me here soon. So far so good huh." He said and smiled. "Yeah all though I wonder how smart it would be, dating a bloke with all that baggage." I say and he looks confused. "If you mean his kids, I don't mind, I love kids." He said and I shook my head. "No I mean the kid on the way, didn't he tell you, he and his ex had a drunken night of passion, he's going to be a daddy again." Yep, that ought to do it. "Hey."

Ste's POV

"Hey." I said as I walked up to Josh. The fact that I saw him talking to Brendan that couldn't be good. "Hi." Josh smiled at me. "Want to go outside, it's getting to hot for me in here." I said and he nodded. When we walked outside we sat down on one of the tables. We sat there and talked for about an hour. We really got to learn about each other and it felt good to open up some one. Then we decided to head home. When we got to our flats. I asked him, "Do you want to come in, the kids and Amy should be asleep by now." He smiled. "Sure." I smiled back and let him in my house. When I walked in I saw Amy sat on the sofa with Cheryl and the kids were still awake watching a movie. "Hey aren't you two suppose to be sleeping." I said to Leah and Lucas and picked them up. "Leah yawned and Lucas dozed off on my arm. "Sorry, they wouldn't let me move them until you came home. Think they like you more." Amy said smiling at me. I smiled back. "Well I do agree with that." I joked and she threw a cushion at me. "Jerk."She said and we laughed. "Oh Amy this is Josh, Josh this is Amy and I think you know Cheryl." I introduced them. Josh shook Amy's hand. "Hi nice to meet you, congrats on the baby by the way." Baby? What baby? I turned and looked at them, both Amy and Cheryl were wide eyed. "Baby? What baby?" I asked them. Before Amy and Cheryl could stop him, Josh said. "You and Amy are having another baby, you're boss, Brendan told me." Josh said and I stood there shocked. "You're pregnant!" I shouted out. Luckily I didn't wake up the kids. "OK time to go." Cheryl mumbled and dragged Josh out of the flat with her. I put the kids in their rooms and went back and looked at Amy. "You're pregnant?" I asked her, calming down a little. She nodded. "Yes." I sighed. "Why didn't you tell me, and why did you tell Brendan before you even told me?" I asked her. "I didn't tell Brendan, I was telling Cheryl and he was listening from the other room. I told him not to say anything to you." She said angrily. "He didn't, in fact I had no idea until now, why didn't you tell me?" I asked her again. "Because it's three kids Ste!" She shouted. "Three. We can barely get by looking after two, I don't know how I'm feeling right now and I don't know how we are going to do it." She admitted and slumped on to the couch. I sighed and sat down next to her. "We'll deal with it, we always do, don't we?" She nodded. "Hey." I said and she looked up at me. "We're going to have another baby." I said and smiled down at her. I wrapped my arms around her. "Yeah we are."

That's all today.

Thanks for the reviews. Loved the one which said they thought it would be Ste and Cheryl having a baby, that one made me laugh, what a couple that would be =)

Please comment as always.

Thanks.

Nathan XD


	7. Choose Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. P.S. Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Just getting a routine going so I can balance this and my college work. Hope you like it.

The Consequences Of Hating Brendan Brady

Chapter 7: Choose Part 1

_Two Weeks Later_

Ste's POV

_At the flat._

"Feeling better?" I asked Amy as she picked herself up from the bathroom floor, after throwing up from a half an hour. She just groaned and went back to bed. I laughed as she dropped on to her mattress. "I hate this." She mumbled. "Yeah well it's worth it."I said and laid down next to her on the bed. Then a thought occurred to me. "Hey, what did Lee say when you told him you were pregnant?" I asked her. "I didn't tell him, when I went to, he was all over Leanne. Besides, it's not his so why should he care." She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "What about Brendan, I mean I want to rip his face off by his moustache but has he said anything to you?" Amy asked me. "No." Me and Brendan haven't actually said anything to each other. I only found out yesterday that he was in Ireland seeing his kids. And he had been for about a week according to Cheryl. But I shouldn't really care. I called things off, we're not together if that's what you call it. Just then I felt my phone buzz.

_1 new message. _

_Josh_

_'Hey we hanging out tonight?'_

Since our date a few weeks ago, where we had fun and he accidentally let it slip Amy was pregnant, Me and Josh have become pretty close. I mean we hug and are close. But we haven't done anything that serious yet. Plus I told him that I have an ex who I wasn't completely over, and he was perfectly kind about it and right now we are just friends. "Ooh is that you're 'boyfriend.' He can't get enough can he." Amy said teasing. "Shush you, I need to get the kids up anyway. Go back to sleep." I said and walked in to the kid's room. "Wakey, Wakey." Before I got Leah and Lucas ready I replied '_Yes after my shift, it ends at 7 tonight.' _

_At Chez Chez_

"Morning Ste." Cheryl said as I walked in. She looked like she was hiding something. "What did you do?" I asked her warily. She just shrugged. "I have no idea what you are talking about. But there is something in the office for you." I frowned. What could that be? I walk to the office to see a letter with '_Stephen' _written on it. Or what I could make out. I opened it and read it.

_Need to see you._

_Meet me at the bus stop in an hour._

"Is it 'him.' This mystery ex who you wont tell me who it is even though you broke up with him." Cheryl asked him. I nodded. "He wants to see me in an hour." I said and she just sighed. "Well go then, take the day off, just tell me everything when you come back." She said and winked at me. I laughed and walked out of the club.

_An Hour Later_

_At The Bus Stop_

I turned up at the bus stop on time and see a black sports car sitting in front of it. I walk up to the window of the driver and knock on it. I wait as the window slowly winds down to reveal sunglasses and that moustache you could see from a mile. "Brendan." I whisper as he looks up at me and said. "I'm glad you came." He took his sunglasses off. "What do you want?" I asked him. "Get in. Please." He said and I sighed and walked around to the passenger side of the car and got in.

He drove us out of town to a restaurant I had never even heard of in my life. "Why are we here?" I asked him. "Because we need to talk. And I could use with some good food." He said and smiled. I sighed and walked with him in to the restaurant.

"So what is there to talk about?"I asked him. "Our situation. You know now that there is a kid involved." I sighed and looked straight at him. "We don't have a situation, I ended things and that's all. The baby has nothing to do with it." I said and he sighed. "I want to help out, you know, money wise." He admitted. "I'm not a charity case Brendan! The one thing I can do is support my kids." I practically shouted at him. "Don't be an idiot Stephen, just take my help, I know how much expenses are needed for a baby. I raised two myself." He said and I stood up. I know what he is doing, he wants to help me so he can control me, that way he will always be around and use over my head as a black mail process when he needs to. "I. Don't. Want. Your. Money. I managed to support Leah when me and Amy moved in. I also managed when Lucas was born and I'm certain I can handle having to feed another mouth. I may not be smart but I'm sure I could handle that. If that's all I'm going." I said and started walking away. He grabbed my arm when I got to the entrance. "Stephen please wait. You know what else I wanted to talk about." He said and gripped my arm tighter. Probably to stop me leaving again. "Well?" I asked impatiently. " I want us to get back together. Amy already knows about us, so we can be ourselves-" I interrupted him. "Yeah at my flat where, yet again, it's just us. I don't want to hide any more. You're not going to come out any time soon and I've waited long enough Brendan, I just don't care any more." I said and released my arm from his grip. "What and that new pretty boy is going to give you what you want? That's a laugh. If you think I'm going to see you make a fool out of yourself then think again. You're mine." He shouted as I walked away. As soon as I was out of Brendan's eye sight I picked up my phone and wrote a message.

_'Can you come pick me up.'_

_Ste._

A few minutes later my phone buzzed.

_1 new message_

_'Yeah sure just tell me where you are'_

_Josh xx_

Thanks.

Again I'm sorry it takes so long to update, my new college routine has me tired by the time I get the bus home.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Nathan XD.


	8. Choose Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Consequences Of Hating Brendan Brady

Chapter 8: Choose Part 2

Brendan's POV

Damn him! He just walked out on me. He's mine! Not that Joe guy's. I have to think of a way to get him to take my help. I know it's not my business. You know, the kid I mean, but there's nothing on this Earth more import than family. You're loved ones. And I know that when you're family gets bigger, things get more expensive and more stressful. And I know for a fact that Stephen will do anything for his kids. Even stuff that would have him locked up again. But if I can give him and Amy the support they need, wait a minute. Amy! That's it. I know what I have to do. I run to Stephen's flat and bang on the door. "Ste's not here Brendan, what do you want!" Amy shouted. "Actually I'm here to talk to you."

Ste's POV

_In Josh's Car_

"So how come you wanted to meet up in the middle of the morning?" Josh asked and I smirked. "Why, complaining?" I joked but his face was serious. "Don't avoid the question. What's up?" He asked and I sighed. "You remember that guy I told you about." He nodded. I told him about Brendan but so far he knows him as 'that guy' for now. "Yeah what did he do now?" He said. "He tried apologising to me. But as usual, I walked off completely angry at him. I'm so tired of him making me feel this way, it's not fair." I ranted at anyone. "Can I say something?" He asked and I nodded. "Do you want to be with him?" I sighed and nodded. "I think I love him. I'm not sure any more." I admitted and he smiled assuringly at me. "Then why are you here and not telling him all this, make him see what he can have and if he doesn't see it then you know he's not the one."Josh said and I nodded, He's right, if Brendan can't handle me and what I want as much as he can get what he wants then screw him. But it's worth him knowing all this. "You're right, he at least has to know. He has a last chance, and if he messes up, I'll move on. Now can you take us back home, I have something to do?" He smiled and started the car up.

Brendan's POV

_In Ste and Amy's Flat_

"So you're telling me, you want to help with the baby, and non of it is to get close to Ste again. Like I'm buying that." Amy scoffed as she leaned back in her chair. I laughed and shrugged off her scowl. "Fine, I'll give you some money a month, and I promise to keep to myself and only keep my visitation to a minimum. I swear." I said and she looked like she was in thought. "This isn't some sort of blackmail? I wont have to pay any of it back." I shook my head. "None." I said. "And you will stay away from Ste, if he doesn't take you back." I nodded in agreement. "So do we have a deal?" I held out my hand. I smiled when she shook it. "Deal."

Warren's POV

"Well well, DC Scott. What do I owe the honour?" I said as Ethan walked in to the Club. "I'm arresting you for the suspicions of Danny Huston's disappearance you may not say anything but it may be held against you in court." I can't believe this! I bet Brendan did this! He's so going to regret this!

I know it was a random moment to end with but I will hopefully update soon.

Thanks

Comment and Criticize

Thanks

Nathan XD


	9. Pushed Over The Edge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Warning: Abuse and the end of Stendan for awhile. I know, you can hate me, but you've been warned, enjoy! =)

The Consequences Of Hating Brendan Brady

Chapter 9: Pushed Over The Edge

Brendan's POV

"Oi Brady! We need a word." Foxy shouted as he stormed in to Chez Chez and walked right past me and in to the office before I could say anything. I just followed him in to the office. "What's got you're knickers in a twist." I goaded. His face was kind of scary looking. He was wide eyed and snarls left his throat, why does that look so familiar? "Someone tried setting me up. That police prat Ethan tried taking me down for Danny's murder. I wonder who could of told them eh?" He shouted. "Whoa whoa wait. You think I did, really?" I said. "Well there is only three of us who know about it. And I'm pretty sure Ste has blocked the whole thing from his head. So you must have told them." He said and I was in thought. "Did he actually say he knew about the murder?" I asked him seriously. "No he said disappearance but it still leads to the murder." I scoffed. "You idiot, it's simple, Danny's men probably tipped them off. He always told his men where he was. So if anything goes wrong, such as someone killing him, they try and find him. He probably left some clue that he was after you and they told the police." I explained and he nodded. "Well will they get off our back soon then?" He asked. "Yeah when they find that he isn't here. So don't blow a fit when the pressures on. Or they definitely know some thing's going on. OK." He nodded. "You should probably warn Ste then, just in case, because if they find out he was involved as well they could use him to get to us." I sighed. "You should probably tell him, he actually listens to you." I said and he had a smug grin on his face. "Trouble in paradise eh?" He joked but I wasn't in the mood. "Just drop it yeah." I growled. He has a lot of nerves, Stephen I mean. He has a go at me when I don't want to come out. Then when I try and fix things, walks off and leaves me standing there like a prick and goes running off to Joe or whatever his name was. "You know you should keep him on a leash, if he's going to make you this grumpy." Foxy said reading my mind. Maybe I need to get a little tougher on him, not violent, just a little more clearer that he is mine. My phone buzzed.

_Need 2 C U now Ste._

"Got to go, see ya later Foxy." I said and walked out the club to meet with Stephen. I found him waiting outside my car. "Lets go somewhere more quieter." He said and got in to my car.

Ste's POV

After driving for about ten minutes. We stopped on a field just outside Hollyoaks. You could see the town from here but the whole field of grass was quiet and empty. "So what do you want to talk about Stephen?" I sighed and stood up straight and faced him. "I'll give you another chance...if you promise to never hurt me again. And that things are going to change, fast." I said and he looked a little shocked at how upfront I am. "What changes?" He asked. "People have to know, not right away, but I'm not going to hide anything any more Brendan. And I'm not asking for much, but it would be nice for you to actually be able to at least tell me how you actually feel about me." I said and I tried reading his facial expression. But it was unreadable. "I can't do that Stephen. I can't handle people knowing that I'm-" I cut him off. "Gay. For god sakes it's not the end of the world. And to be honest nobody cares if Brendan Brady is g-" All of a sudden a fist connected with my face. "I'm not gay!" He screamed and kept on punching me. I toppled over and curled up on the floor but he still kept hitting. "Brendan stop!" I gasped but he got angrier and angrier. "Shut Up!Shut Up!Shut Up!" He yelled and I sobbed as he continued his attack. Finally he had slowed down on his punches. And I could feel every bone of my body in utter agony. I just sobbed and cried in pain as Brendan was panting heavily on top of me. I could hear in his voice the realisation of what he had just done. "Stephen." He said with such sadness. But the pain was too much for me to concentrate. "G-get a-way f-fr-rom m-m-me." I sobbed and curled up in to a ball. "I-I'm so so sor-" I cut him off and screamed at him. "Get away from me!" I managed to stand up and slowly started hobbling towards Hollyoaks. "Stephen." He said and he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. But I shrugged it away and moved away from him. "Don't touch me! Look at what you've done to me! I c-can't believe I was St-stupid enough to come and give you a chance!" I said and I looked at his guilty eyes and said three words I never thought I would say. "I-I h-hate you!" I choked. I watched the pain enter his eyes then I turned around and started heading back to the village. This time he didn't follow.

I successfully got through the village, with my hoodie covering my face and body from the cuts and bruises, and no one noticed me. And luckily I made it to my house. But I took a second to think. Amy would be at home now. And I couldn't let her see me like this. And I turned around and knocked on the door without realising I had done it. "Hey Ste." Josh said as he opened the door. "How was the talk, did the boyfriend finally listen to reason." I felt my body shake from head to toe. "Ste what's wrong?" He said and lifted my head up so he could see my face. I heard him gasp. I looked up at him and saw the shock in his eyes. "Did he do this to you?" I nodded and just burst in to tears. I felt myself be pulled towards Josh and he wrapped his arms around me as I cried.

It's official,

I hate Brendan Brady.

Tell me what you think.

I know it took ages to update.

Comment and Criticize.

Nathan XD.


	10. Comfort & A Big Shocker

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Consequences Of Hating Brendan Brady

Chapter 10: Comfort And Big Shocker

_Previously_

"_I can't do that Stephen. I can't handle people knowing that I'm-" I cut him off. "Gay. For god sakes it's not the end of the world. And to be honest nobody cares if Brendan Brady is g-" All of a sudden a fist connected with my face. "I'm not gay!" He screamed and kept on punching me. I toppled over and curled up on the floor but he still kept hitting. "Brendan stop!" I gasped but he got angrier and angrier. "Shut Up!Shut Up!Shut Up!" He yelled and I sobbed as he continued his attack. Finally he had slowed down on his punches. And I could feel every bone of my body in utter agony._

_G-get a-way f-fr-rom m-m-me." I sobbed and curled up in to a ball. "I-I'm so so sor-" I cut him off and screamed at him. "Get away from me!" I managed to stand up and slowly started hobbling towards Hollyoaks. "Stephen." He said and he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. But I shrugged it away and moved away from him. "Don't touch me! Look at what you've done to me! I c-can't believe I was St-stupid enough to come and give you a chance!" I said and I looked at his guilty eyes and said three words I never thought I would say. "I-I h-hate you!"_

Ste's POV

"Hey how you feeling? Scared me when you passed out, thought I'd have to call a ambulance." Josh said as I yawned and stretched. Regretting the idea after I felt my muscles scream in pain, making me groan loudly. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked him. "About four hours, I ran over to your flat, told Amy you're staying here for the night. She said to call in the morning." I smiled. "Thanks, don't really want her to see me like this." I said and he looked at me seriously. "So you gonna tell me what happened?" He asked and sighed. But he beat me to the punch. "He did this to you didn't he, whoever the hell he is, right." He said and I looked down and nodded. I felt such shame I didn't know what to say. "You should call the police. He can't get away with doing this to you." He said and I instantly looked up in fear. I can't do that, that would make him even more angrier at me. "No! I just want to forget about it, forget about him."I said and could feel the tears coming back again. I couldn't get his angry expressions out of my head. The way Brendan's eyes widened, his nostrils flared as he kept on laying punches in to me. It was like a nightmare, not even as a kid when my step dad was angry, I have never been that scared in my life. "OK, fair enough, but he can't get away with beating the lights out of you, at least tell some one. What about Amy?" He said and I shook my head. "No, she'll go and shout at him, but he'll just scare again like he did last time. She said he threatened to hurt her."I admitted, he looked shocked. "He sounds like a lovely man." Josh said sarcastically. And yet again I found myself defending Brendan. "He is, when no one was around, he made me feel special. When he wasn't doing 'this' to me." I tried to joke but he didn't find it funny. "This is serious, what about Brendan, he's quiet scary looking. Pretty sure if you told him what this arse has done to you. He would put him in line." I felt my whole body tense at his name. "N-no. He's my boss, not my therapist. Like I said, I just want to forget about the guy." He sighed. "Fine, I'll be right back, you go back to sleep I'll go to Relish and get some food. OK."I nodded and started to drift off.

Josh's POV

Who the hell would do this to him? Ste's such a nice guy, he's sweet, caring, funny not to mention cute and now I'm rambling. OK now time to think. I walk in to Relish, order some burgers for me and Ste, and I start to think of someone I could tell about Ste's problem. I'd tell Ethan, but he's a copper, and I have no idea who the guy is so that would be pointless. Plus this guy threatened to hurt the mother of his kids. So any girl would be out of the question, Rae, Cheryl or Theresa who I saw him talking to a few times. And he didn't want his boss to know. So there isn't really much of an option. "Don't hurt yourself thinking that hard. Wouldn't want that to happen now would we." I heard a voice next to me. I turn to see Brendan Brady standing next to me. Holding the exact same food as I was. Must be coincidental. Although something looked different about him. He looked more vulnerable. "Have you seen Stephen? I was hoping to catch up with him, see if he could do some shifts, but he wont answer his phone." He asked and shook my head. "He isn't feeling well, some sort of flu. He's staying at mine so his kids don't catch anything off him." I lied but I saw something in his eye that showed that he knew I was lying. "Right good." Was all he said and walked off. As he walked past I saw someone glare at the back of his head. I think he's called Warren. He's another one of Ste's bosses. Plus he looks like someone I could trust to tell. But he walks up to me first. "So Ste's sick huh? Hope it's nothing too serious." He said sarcastically. "Well actually that was a lie." I said and he looked shocked. "Why, what's up with him?" I sighed. "You can't tell him I told you OK." He nodded. "This guy he's been seeing really did a number on him, he came to my flat a complete mess, physically and mentally, if you know what I mean." He nodded and looked in thought. "Right, well tell him I'll talk to Cheryl, he deserves a break anyway. I'll come see how he is in a bit. Don't worry I wont tell anyone." He said and walked off. I swear he had a grin on his face. Probably my imagination.

Ste's POV

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"_Stephen Open up."_

This was repeated for about ten minutes before the door magically opened with Brendan's special skills. "Why didn't you open the door? I brought lunch." Has he completely lost it! He's unbelievable. "You know, if breaking in to someone's house and bringing food, is an apology you are really bad at this. So just go and save us both some trouble." I said and started walking away from him. "Stephen please." He begged but I cut him off. "No Brendan! Look at what you've done to me. I'm in so much pain right now and you act like it's no big deal! Will you just go! Josh will be here soon." I said and he looked angry. "Yeah like I'm going to leave you here with that loser. The guy just wants to use you Stephen." He said angrily. "Well it's better then whatever the hell we had, at least he actually treats me like a person and not a punching bag." I said and I saw his body slump. "I didn't mean to Stephen, I would never mean to hurt you, you crossed the line, so I had to sort it all out." I screamed in annoyance. "God is anything ever you're fault Brendan! You were the one who hit me! You were the one who broke my hand! You were the one who almost got me killed by an old mate of yours! What else is there for you to do?" Just at that time I heard a knock on Josh's door. "Everything all right-jeez Brady look at the state of him." It was Warren. Josh must have told him. I'd be angry but I've put it all on to Brendan. "Yeah everything's fine Foxy, don't have to stick around." Brendan said in anger. " Neither do you." I snarled and he looked hurt. "Stephen." I cut him off again. "No! Just go! Now!" I shouted. He just fidgeted around with his shirt jacket. And then stormed out of the house. "Are you all right? Looks like he really did some damage to you." Warren said looking all over my bruises. "Yeah, just can't really deal with him right now." I sighed and slumped down on the couch. Groaning as my muscled ached. "I heard you're argument. I think you need to something I found out about Brendan before I got here." I looked up expecting the worse. "What?" I asked dreading the question. "Well was walking past Chez Chez when I was looking for a job. And I heard a conversation between Brendan and Dom. They were planning to set ll Gnosh on fire." I felt sick. He couldn't be going to where I think he's going. "Why would he do that. I told him I was babysitting Amber for Gabby. He knew I was there." I said. He sighed. "He misunderstood you, he thought Amy was in there instead of you. He was trying to get rid of her. I saw him in the Dog with India, he was standing outside the place before it exploded. He almost got away with it, until he saw it wasn't Amy who he'd almost killed. He tried to kill you Ste."

That's all today,

Sorry for not updating for awhile.  
>I have too much work to do.<p>

I'll try as hard as I can.

Please comment and review.

Nathan XD


	11. Avoid At All Cost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. P.S. Sorry about not uploading for a while college has me busy but I'll update as much as I can. Thanks.

The Consequences Of Hating Brendan Brady

_Previously_

_"So you're telling me, you want to help with the baby, and none of it is to get close to Ste again. Like I'm buying that." Amy scoffed as she leaned back in her chair. I laughed and shrugged off her scowl. "Fine, I'll give you some money a month and I promise to keep to myself and only keep my visitation to a minimum. I swear." I said and she looked like she was in thought. "This isn't some sort of blackmail? I won't have to pay any of it back." I shook my head. "None." I said. "And you will stay away from Ste, if he doesn't take you back." I nodded in agreement. "So do we have a deal?" I held out my hand. I smiled when she shook it. "Deal."_

_"Oi Brady! We need a word." Foxy shouted as he stormed in to Chez Chez and walked right past me and in to the office before I could say anything. I just followed him in to the office. "What's got you're knickers in a twist." I goaded. His face was kind of scary looking. He was wide eyed and snarls left his throat why does that look so familiar? "Someone tried setting me up. That police prat Ethan tried taking me down for Danny's murder. I wonder who could have told them eh?" _

_"I can't do that Stephen. I can't handle people knowing that I'm-" I cut him off. "Gay. For god sakes it's not the end of the world. And to be honest nobody cares if Brendan Brady is g-" All of a sudden a fist connected with my face. "I'm not gay!" He screamed and kept on punching me. I toppled over and curled up on the floor but he still kept hitting. "Brendan stop!" I gasped but he got angrier and angrier. "Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up!" He yelled and I sobbed as he continued his attack. Finally he had slowed down on his punches. And I could feel every bone of my body in utter agony. I just sobbed and cried in pain as Brendan was panting heavily on top of me. I could hear in his voice the realisation of what he had just done. "Stephen." He said with such sadness. But the pain was too much for me to concentrate. "G-get a-way f-fr-rom m-m-me." I sobbed and curled up in to a ball. "I-I'm so so sor-" I cut him off and screamed at him. "Get away from me!" I managed to stand up and slowly started hobbling towards Hollyoaks. "Stephen." He said and he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. But I shrugged it away and moved away from him. "Don't touch me! Look at what you've done to me! I c-can't believe I was St-stupid enough to come and give you a chance!" I said and I looked at his guilty eyes and said three words I never thought I would say. "I-I h-hate you!"_

_. "How was the talk, did the boyfriend finally listen to reason." I felt my body shake from head to toe. "Ste what's wrong?" He said and lifted my head up so he could see my face. I heard him gasp. I looked up at him and saw the shock in his eyes. "Did he do this to you?" I nodded and just burst in to tears. I felt myself be pulled towards Josh and he wrapped his arms around me as I cried._

_"Well was walking past Chez Chez when I was looking for a job. And I heard a conversation between Brendan and Dom. They were planning to set ll Gnosh on fire." I felt sick. He couldn't be going to where I think he's going. "Why would he do that? I told him I was babysitting Amber for Gabby. He knew I was there." I said. He sighed. "He misunderstood you; he thought Amy was in there instead of you. He was trying to get rid of her. I saw him in the Dog with India; he was standing outside the place before it exploded. He almost got away with it, until he saw it wasn't Amy who he'd almost killed. He tried to kill you Ste."_

Chapter 11: Avoid At All Cost

Ste's POV

The Next Day

"_He tried to kill you Ste."_

Warren's words were still going through my head as I left Josh' house and walked in to my own flat. "Hey Ste hope you had fun with Josh." I heard Amy shout as she walked towards me. "I hope you didn't do anything I wouldn't d-"She stopped and examined my face. "What the hell happened to you are you alright?" She asked worried and I just stared at her. "I'm fine Amy; well I will be once I have a shower, I'll explain after OK I just want to clean up and forget yesterday never happened for now." I said and walked in to the bathroom.

"I'm going to kill him!" Amy shouted as she stood up from the couch as I told her about Brendan. "No Amy please. I don't want to give him the chance to even try and defend himself for what he did." I begged and she sighed and slumped back down on to the couch with me. "Fine, but don't even think that I have let this go because when I get my hands on him." She took an angry breath. "God I could really rip that moustache off his face!" I had to laugh at that. My phone buzzed and I checked my new message.

_Hope you're feeling better. Want to grab lunch? J =}_

"Aww that's sweet he's concerned for you, well say yes then." Amy said leaning over me looking at my test. "Oi nosy, I know we're close but I think is a little close." I said as she was basically on my lap. She just laughed and pointed at her stomach. "I think it's a little late for that don't you think?" I laughed and replied to the text.

_Sure meet you at Relish in about ten minutes. S._

I then grabbed my jacket and walked out of the flat after saying bye to Amy. "Stephen." I heard Brendan shout from the top of the steps. But I just kept on walking. I can't let him get to me again. I have to avoid him at all cost.

Hope you like it. Will try to update soon.

Thanks

Nathan XD


	12. Confronted

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Consequences Of Hating Brendan Brady

Chapter 12: Confronted

Ste's POV

_At Relish_

"So how did Amy take everything?" Josh asked me as I ordered us food. "Well she's angry, but I just want to forget what happened." I sighed and looked down to the table. I felt his thumb lift my chin up to look at him. "We can talk about something else if you want." I smiled. "Thanks." I said. "So do you want to go out somewhere tomorrow?" He asked me. "Are you asking me on a date?" I asked and he smiled. "Doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be." I smiled. "So what would happen on this 'date'?" He smiled. "Well I was going to take you to dinner, maybe a movie as well." He said. "Yeah I'd like that."

Brendan's POV

"Brendan!" I heard someone shout through the club. Luckily no one was here except me. Before I could investigate my office door was busted open. "What the hell are playing at?" Amy Barnes screamed at me. "What do I owe this pleasure?" I asked. "Don't even try and act like you have no idea what I'm on about. Well let me refresh your memory. Explain to me why Ste came home a complete mess!" She shouted. "It's complicated."Was all I could answer back? "Well let me uncomplicated it for you. You can keep your money and you better stay the hell away from Ste!" She said and stormed out of the club. This is bad. I need to fix this, I need to find Stephen.

Ste's POV

"So I'll see you tomorrow then." I said to Josh as we stood at the bottom of the steps in front of the flats. "Yeah. See you later Ste." He said and kissed my cheek. He is late for work so he ran up the stairs to get changed because most of his food ended up on his shirt. I didn't feel like going home yet so I took a walk around the village. "Hey Ste." I heard and looked around to find Warren walking up to me. "What do you want Warren." I sighed. After the little revelation yesterday I haven't wanted to speak to him, mainly because I don't want to accept the fact that someone I thought I was in love with almost killed me. "You all right I saw you wandering around, you looked lost."He said and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking."I said and he frowned. "Have you said anything to Brendan?" I shook my head. "Nope, in fact I don't even want to go anywhere near him right now." I said and he looked concerned. "If you need to talk to anyone you know I'm here right. " I nodded. "Well I've got to go." He waved goodbye and walked off. "Stephen!" I heard Brendan shout. I look and see him walking towards me. I can't face him. I start to walk off. "Stephen come on let me talk to you." He shouted. "Leave me alone Brendan I don't want to talk to you." He grabbed my arm and made me. "Please let me explain-"I cut him off. "Explain what Brendan! Explain how every time I think we are making progress or when I let my guard down you always find a way to make me feel completely useless!"I yelled. "Please just give me a chance." He pleaded. "No, you'll just hurt me again. I'm not making another mistake Brendan." He won't let go of my hand. "Please Stephen I didn't mean to hurt you and I promise I won't ever hurt you again." I looked at him straight in the eye. "Why should I believe that?" I asked him and he looked scared. "Because...because...because I...I love you Stephen." I was shocked. He has never said that to me. It would be easy to just fall for that again but Warren's voice came back to me.

"_He tried to kill you Ste."_

"No." He looked confused. "What." He asked. "No you don't love me."I said. "Yes I d-"I interrupted him. "You don't hurt somebody you love, I should know that, you make them feel like they are lower than dirt, you don't feel ashamed to be with them and you definitely hurt them." He looked at me. "Stephen I'm sorry but I'm promise I never meant to hurt you." He said. "Really, are you sure about that Brendan?" I asked him, giving him a chance to confess what he's done. "I swear Stephen." I sighed. "So then explain to me how I ended up in hospital when ll Gnosh got burned down." He looked confused. "I told you, some idiot decided to torch the place." He said. "So it wasn't Dom then." Panic was written all over his face. "W-Who told you that?" He stuttered. "That doesn't matter Brendan, I know that Dom was the one who set the fire, and I know that someone must have given him that idea considering he's a good guy. Do you know who gave him that idea Brendan 'cause I do." He looked in deep thought. "Who've you been talking to Stephen, they're messing with your head." He said, trying to cover his tracks. "Bull, you know what I'm talking about, you were the one who gave Dom the idea to burn ll Gnosh. Admit it Brendan." I said and stared me, defeated. "I didn't mean for it to go too far, I-I thought Amy was in there and I wanted to scare her a little to get her off my back. But when I found out you were in there I did everything to fix it." He explained. "Fix it! You think you can play games like that. Someone died Brendan! Steph died. And not only could I have died but you put my kids at risk as well. You don't love me Brendan, you don't do that to someone you say you love." I said and walked away.

Thanks for reading Review please Nathan XD


End file.
